


Laser Tag

by screamingatstars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Gay Disaster Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Logan and Roman face off in a game of laser tag, and both of them are very competitive. As it turns out, Logan has a trick up his sleeve to help him win.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know that one iconic laser tag prompt? Yeah this is that.

Roman may have been his boyfriend, but the fact that Logan loved him didn’t mean he was always right.

Logan shook his head, putting on the car blinker. “Roman, statistically speaking, I am a better laser tag player than you. To date, I have never lost a game when my equipment functions properly.” He still adamantly refused to think about the humiliating Defective Trigger Incident of 2019, and Roman didn’t bring it up. That had been a forbidden subject ever since it happened.

“You may tell yourself that, my love, but you have never faced me as an enemy on the laser tag battlefields! You may be skilled, but at the end of the day-“ he raised a fist in the air like the dramatic gay he was- “it is I who will be victorious!”

“We’ll just have to see then, won’t we?” Logan said, pulling the car into a parking spot near the door.

“Why, I believe we shall.”

Roman was out of the vehicle before it even stopped moving, waiting to open the car door for his boyfriend with a dramatic flourish, offering his hand in true Disney Prince fashion.

“Unnecessary, Roman,” Logan said, taking his hand nevertheless. When he had both feet firmly on the pavement, he didn’t let go, instead interlocking their fingers and starting towards the building.

“Unnecessary indeed, mi amor,” Roman teased. Logan could feel the blush spreading across his face, and Roman grinned victoriously.

Outside the front door of the facility, three more people were waiting for them to arrive. Roman waved to their friends in greeting, Virgil returning the wave awkwardly while his boyfriend, Janus, looked up from his phone and nodded in their direction. It was Patton who bounded up to them and hugged them both in turn.

“Logan! Roman! You’re here!” He cheered, smile somehow almost physically bright. “Now we can go in!”

“Now, hold on, Padre,” said Roman, chuckling as he looked past him and around the parking lot. “You seem to be missing your other half, where’s he run off to?”

“Technically speaking, considering you are his identical twin, it could be argued that he is  _ your  _ other half, Roman,” Logan said lightly. Roman nudged him with his elbow but didn’t say anything.

“Remus caught strep again,” Patton explained. “I was going to stay home and take care of him, but he wouldn’t let me miss this. He said he thought something memorable would happen today that he wanted me to be able to tell him all about.”

Behind Patton, Virgil and Janus shared a knowing look.

“Well, what are we waiting for, then?” Roman said. “Let’s get this shindig started!”

Once inside, the group immediately made a beeline for the laser tag arenas. There were two matches about to start: a free-for-all and a two-team game. Virgil turned to the rest of them.

“Which mode are we playing?” He asked, gesturing to the roughly equal lines. “Doesn’t seem to matter which in terms of waiting.”

“Teams,” Roman said immediately. “I want to be red.” Logan nodded agreement. 

“A team game sounds best.”

Janus, however, shook his head.

“Patton’s solo this time around, it won’t be even between the teams. Maybe we should split up between the games, three and two.” He winked sneakily at Virgil, a move that went unseen by the other couple.

“In that case, unless any of you three have an objection, Roman and I will play the team game,” said Logan, oblivious to the scheming going on. “Is that an acceptable arrangement?”

“Free-for-all sounds fun to me! And we’ll all meet up out here after?” Patton checked.

“Sounds like a plan.” Janus looked almost smug, like he had gotten away with something, and Virgil’s expression was similar. Just then, the door to the team game prep room opened, and Roman grabbed Logan’s arm. 

“Come on, that’s us!” He practically dragged Logan towards the line at the entrance, giddy with excitement. “Prepare to lose, my lovable Microsoft Nerd!”

“I will not, considering I have a contingency plan in place to ensure my victory.”

“Sure you do, mi amor, sure you do.”

As the two stood momentarily in line, waiting for everyone else in front of them to file in, Virgil saw his opportunity.

“Hey, Lo,” he called, a knowing smirk on his face. “Don’t forget about the prompt.”

Logan stared back at him blankly, not a hint of comprehension in his face, before turning and walking through the doorway without a second glance.

“Wait, what did you mean by that?” Patton asked, confused. “‘The prompt’?” 

Virgil grinned, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. “You’ll see.”

——-

Logan calmly placed his left hand underneath the gun. It would not be moving from that spot until the moment was right. He pressed the button to switch the laser modes, appreciating the sound it made, before leaving it on the default. As long as one had good aim- and he did- the “wider, short-range” beam would not be necessary. 

The game’s operator counted down the start of the match, and Logan was off, expertly speedwalking through the darkened room. He repeated a reminder in his head that the opposite team’s targets- and therefore Roman’s as well- would be red. Up a ramp and across a bridge, aiming down into the room and firing off a few shots as he crossed. He opted to completely ignore the sniper tower: too unreliable in terms of potential hits, in addition to making one an easy target for skilled players on the ground or a light-footed sneak attack. No, the most efficient strategy was to simply travel around the arena at random, following any concentrated blasts he heard echoing, and always keeping his eyes and feet moving. Any moment spent stationary was wasted time that could be better used by traveling toward his next victim.

A red popped out from behind a column in front of him, gun aimed. Logan deftly shot their central target and continued past them without stopping. He heard a commotion on the lower level and hurried down to join, taking out four more reds before feeling his vest vibrate. Taking off for the ramp on the opposite wall, he was ready to fire again by the time he was up.

This was his element. Focused, strategical, and isolated. Search, aim, fire, move on. Repeat. A pattern. An algorithm. It had never before failed to win him a match.

Of course, he had never gone up against his own boyfriend before. But as skilled as Roman may have been in laser tag, Logan had a figurative ace up his figurative sleeve, and was therefore confident in his ability to win.

As the timer ticked on, he put everything else aside in his mind and focused on his usual strategy. When the time came, he would have to get into position to execute his trick. Until then, getting his score up was of the utmost importance, especially considering that his ace would cost him valuable time and shots.

He worked his way around the entire arena twice, racking up points as he went, until his score was enough above the average that he was practically guaranteed a victory against all the other players, with the exception of Roman.

It was time to bring out his ace. 

Logan hurried up the ramp towards the upper level, the tower specifically. While less than ideal for active participation, it was the best vantage point for finding one specific player.

Sure enough, after less than ten seconds in the tower, he was able to locate his boyfriend on the lower level. Roman had foolishly chosen to wear a red shirt and white pants, which made him all the more visually distinct in the dark. How he ever managed to win a match with that kind of casual approach, Logan didn’t know. His gun was held up at his face level, practically on his shoulder, aimed like he was some kind of rifle-wielding action hero in a movie. Logan allowed himself a fond shake of the head before he sprung into action, making his way down the levels while always keeping Roman in his sights. Along the way, he was hit twice, but managed to take out three reds in return. And, most vitally, he could hear the beginnings of a small skirmish on the opposite side of the arena, which would be critical in drawing away the other players from Roman’s location.

Once he was in close, and had confirmed that there was nobody else in the immediate vicinity, he ducked behind one of the many nearby columns and waited. Within moments, Roman edged past his hiding place, head and gun both turned the opposite direction. Perfect.

Logan stepped away from the column into plain view. “Hello, Roman.”

His boyfriend whirled around and had his gun aimed at Logan’s target in an instant. But he didn’t fire, probably because his own target was also caught in the figurative crosshairs of Logan’s gun. 

The two stood at a momentary impasse before Roman broke the silence.

“Hello, my love,” he said gravely. “You’ll have to forgive me for this. Call me petty, but I refuse to allow you the win on this one. The laser tag kingdom has made me its prince, and I have to uphold my honor.” 

“That won’t be necessary,” he replied. Before Roman could pull the trigger, or ask what he meant, Logan took a breath, removing his left hand from underneath his gun and lowering the deactivated weapon to his side. He noted with satisfaction the widening of his boyfriend’s eyes at the action. Then he moved forward, pushing Roman’s gun out of the way as he stood toe-to-toe with him.

Even in the darkness of the arena, without being able to distinguish it visually, he knew Roman was blushing. Close physical proximity always left him flustered. This feature was the crux of his plan. Roman was too preoccupied with his own overwhelming homosexuality to notice Logan peeking at his score. 

Seeing that said score was a fair amount below his own, Logan triumphantly moved forward with the next phase of his plan. He had already distracted his unaware boyfriend plenty, to the point where not enough time was left for him to gain enough points to tip the score, but he had more in mind than just a simple diversion. 

With his left hand no longer activating his gun, Logan was free to use it to push Roman backwards, until he was pinned against the back wall. It was a strategically chosen spot: Hidden from view of the game monitors, and a convenient nook in the design that most players were unfamiliar with. 

He felt Roman’s breath stutter, laser tag and gun forgotten at his side, pulse racing under Logan’s hand. 

“What are you doing,” Roman breathed, less of a question than that arrangement of words usually implied. Instead of answering, Logan simply adjusted his glasses and pressed his lips to Roman’s.

It was more of an experience than he had expected: kissing the person he loved, of course, was always an enjoyable activity, but having him here, completely distracted from his quest and trapped between Logan’s own body and a wall… his own heartbeat was highly accelerated, and as he kissed Roman harder, he found that he never wanted to stop. 

The warning chimed one minute remaining in the game, and the sounds of the other players began to come closer. Reluctantly pulling away from the kiss, Logan surveyed Roman’s starstruck face and stroked his cheek softly.

Then, in one quick motion, he stepped backward, readied his laser gun, and zapped Roman’s chest target before turning on his heel and striding away.

As the tone signaling the end of the match drowned out Roman’s strangled sound of disbelief, Logan made a mental note to himself: completely destroying his dramatic Disney prince of a boyfriend via ‘gay panic’ while simultaneously beating him at laser tag was a uniquely rewarding experience.


End file.
